


Crime Doesn't Stop for Weddings

by miraecle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but ya, everyone knows who they are, i guess its not really a surprise cause, its pretty short, surprise, uh theres like a reveal, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraecle/pseuds/miraecle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, hey guys it's Rae and so I've been thinking of writing a fanfic for a while and i met this really cool chick Sally (aka @sallteas check her out on tumblr, her art is amazing and she did some stuff to go with this story too) AND SO HERE IT IS. Wowow, so excited</p><p>oh also, i'll write about their actual wedding in the next chapter but yeah</p><p>anyway, I hope you like it winks</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crime Doesn't Stop for Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hey guys it's Rae and so I've been thinking of writing a fanfic for a while and i met this really cool chick Sally (aka @sallteas check her out on tumblr, her art is amazing and she did some stuff to go with this story too) AND SO HERE IT IS. Wowow, so excited
> 
> oh also, i'll write about their actual wedding in the next chapter but yeah
> 
> anyway, I hope you like it winks

Marinette's heart was pulsing loudly as she took the time to run her slim hands down her long, white dress. It had been designed by her, as she loved designing fashion, and her wedding dress would be no exception. So when she looked in the mirror's reflection, seeing the nervous sweat beads race down her face wasn't as bad, because at least she was lookin' good. 

It was normal to be nervous for your own wedding, she thought to herself in a reassuring matter, but she didn't know why that just made her pulse leap faster. Why was she such a wreck? She was marrying the _love of her life,_ the boy who's golden hair made the sun envious, the boy who's smile could make her heart grow wings, the boy who had bent down to one knee and proposed. He was perfect, so so perfect, and that was a fact obvious to anyone who had ever seen his face. But then another face popped up in her mind, one that made her bat her hand in the air, as if doing so would get rid of him. It didn't.

Because her mind still lingered on Chat Noir. 

She didn't like him, not one bit, not at all. Marinette _refused_ to believe that her feelings for him were anything other than platonic, but if she had any doubt, she needed to get rid of it today. Today was her wedding day, for crying out loud. She couldn't be thinking about this now!

She paced furiously in the empty room, alone with a tossed-a-side vail and extra pins in case anything went wrong, but there was something going wrong. Her head. 

"No, no, no," she mumbled as she took a dignified seat in one of the chairs. It wasn't as if this thought had just hit her now, in this room, on this day. Since she had started dating Adrien, there would be times when she caught herself comparing him to Chat. Sometimes he'd make a joke that would remind her of him, or maybe he'd do one of those bows as if he were a prince, and she swore that he'd even called her "my lady" once, which of course, had to be a coincidence. 

Mari walked up to the mirror once again, letting her hand fall to her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to call a calm over her. Her mind started to clear, her head started to hurt less, and a smile began taunting her lips. She'd be okay. She'd be fine. She was Ladybug; she could handle anythi-

CRASH.

Then screams and the shout of "everyone, hide!" followed in a wave.

Tikki flew by her ear in an instant, and Mari's eyes had flashed open with a panic. "What was that?"

"Nothing good," her companion chimed, and then the two of them were rushing out the door, leaving Mari's troubling thoughts behind. They made it through the hallway and outside of the building that had been reserved for the event.

The building was fancy, luxurious, gorgeous, really. But she shouldn't have expected anything less, as she was marrying Adrien Agreste. Her gut clenched at the thought, but she took in the view ahead of her, and suddenly, he wasn't her biggest problem.

This wasn't something she had ever dealt with in the past. Never before had Hawkmoth akumatized more than one person at a time, but she figured that hey, of course her wedding day would be the perfect time for him to try out his little trick. It only seemed natural that her luck would get even worse, right? There were at least nine girls, all sporting a different color ranging from yellow to purple. Their hair blew furiously in different directions, and in their hands they held bouquets of flowers. Okay, crazy bride-maids who could fly. 

That overwhelmed feeling soon subsided, making room for her an emerging anger, and if she was admitting it, frustration.

"Really? Seriously, Hawkmoth? _On my wedding day_?" She shook her head, glancing once more at the multiple girls. Mari could only imagine what had gotten all them so riled up.

She turned on her heel and entered the building again, tightly pulling her dress skirt up as she found an unlocked door and slipped inside. Wasting no time, she shouted, "Tikki, transform!"

Then she was Ladybug. She was powerful, acrobatic, smart, clever, and most importantly, not a young woman confused about boy troubles. She rolled out of the room, and when a flash of black entered her vision, she had to stop abruptly, sending her toppling into a strange position on the floor.

"Chat?"

"Ladybug," he answered, offering a hand out to her. He seemed distracted from her, and suddenly she felt herself frowning. She had even expected him to kiss her hand or something of that nature. Chat was usually over-the-top with his flirting, but now he looked professional, focused. But he was different. 

She decided she needed to be more professional, too, as she let him help her off the floor. 

"There are a lot of them," she began as they both walked to the entrance door and leaned against it. Not that it would really prevent any of them from getting inside the building, but hey, they'd figure it out. "Any ideas?"

"I thought you were the smart one," Chat replied with a grin, and she hit him playfully. "Really, though, I think I have an idea on why they were all easy to possess. Especially today."

"Why?" Marinette was genuinely curious to hear what he thought, and she looked at him as his forehead scrunched. It was adorable. 

No, it wasn't. Adrien was adorable. 

She internally groaned at herself, but he didn't notice her personal conflict when he explained. "A certain guy, Adrien Agreste, is getting married today. All those girls are his fans. I recognize them from a few events I've been to."

She tried to hold in a laugh, but when it didn't work, he looked at her with a confused glance. "What?"

"You're a fan of Adrien?" Marinette shouldn't have been surprised, as everyone loved her fiance, but she had never pegged Chat as that kind of guy.

He shrugged. "He's pretty cool."

"He is," she breathed airily, almost by habit, and he noticed. 

"You like Adrien?" The surprise in his voice was obvious, and she nodded immediately. Of course she liked him. She couldn't doubt that fact.

When he didn't respond, she was afraid she had said something wrong. But his lips curved into a smile. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"I can tell him," she said dignifiedly, and he cocked his head as if gesturing for her to continue. Yet, she knew she should have stopped. She should have stopped talking, but she needed to prove to him - to herself - that she was 100% in love with Adrien, and no one else. No other boys or, well, cats. And she knew telling him this would give away her identity, but she trusted him with her life by now. And she needed to show him that she was already dedicated to someone else. She wasn't available and couldn't like him. So with a lifted chin, she said firmly. "I'm the one marrying him."

There was silence.

Then Chat's eyes widened larger than she'd ever seen them go, and when she was about to ask him if he was okay, he started coughing. It was choked out, but she could barely make out the words he said. " _I should have known_."

"There was no way you could have known I was her," she tried to reassure him as she rested her hand on his shoulder, but he shook his head in a rush. 

"Marinette," he whispered, and she felt her heart freeze. She had never heard him say her name before, and she was taken aback at how familiar it sounded to her ears. "You don't understand."

She pushed down the slight annoyance she felt with that statement, but crouched down onto her knees and said softly, "Then make me understand, Chat."

"I don't think you should call me that anymore," he said quietly. He slid - fell - down the door, and put his face in his hands. Now she was worried. Was he upset? She hadn't realized that telling him would make him mad at her, and with a surge of panic, she placed her hand on his back.

"What should I call you, then?" she asked him in a timid voice, and he lifted his head to gaze at her intently.

"Adrien." 

 

 

 


End file.
